


Неразлучные

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: У Чили чертовски неудачный день. Адова жара душит маленький городок и плавит мозги, домой не пойдешь, живот сводит от голода, но кому тут есть хоть какое-то дело до ее проблем?
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164506
Kudos: 6





	Неразлучные

**Author's Note:**

> много нецензурщины

Мусоля губами потухший окурок, Чили уже минут пятнадцать выглядывала из-за угла почтамта и гипнотизировала двери лавки, но все никак не решалась оставить свое укрытие. Полуденное солнце немилосердно жарило спину, по груди то и дело скатывались капли пота, майка и рубашка намокли и прилипли к коже. Штаны тоже прилипли. Даже не прилипли, а облепили ноги со всех сторон, и ужасно хотелось сорвать с себя всю одежду к чертям свинячьим, желательно вместе с кожей. А оставить разве что шляпу, которая, спасибо широким полям, надежно укрывала голову, шею и плечи. Если б не она, в такую адскую жару да без единого дуновения ветра, даже привычная Чили рисковала бы свалиться с тепловым ударом.

— Сучья жара... Сучий ветер... Хоть бы немного подул. Вся жопа в мыле, — вполголоса заворчала она, принимаясь трепыхать майку за растянутый край. — И сучий Раф. Чтоб его черти ебали вилами. Чего он там, торгаш гребаный?.. Выставит ведь нахуй... Можно и не ходить. Как пить дать выставит, гандон использованный.

Озвученные вслух подозрения прозвучали так убедительно, что Чили, шмыгнув носом, оттолкнулась от деревянной стены и уже собралась было пойти прочь, но живот, словно почувствовав ее настрой, отозвался острой и мучительной судорогой.

— Вот же блядство!.. — простонала Чили и снова припала к деревянному боку почтамта, окидывая взглядом разделяющее ее и лавку Большого Рафа расстояние.

Раскаленная улица была пуста. Разве что чуть поодаль, на террасе закрытого в связи с неурочным часом бара, лежало, накрыв лицо шляпой, местное божество Пьяница Дори, но он был не в счет — всего лишь неподвижное тело.

За все время, что Чили жарилась на солнце да подпирала стену, никто в лавку не заходил и не выходил, а значит, посетителей не было.

— Давай уже, — раздраженно велела она сама себе. — Один он там. Никто не увидит. Ох, сука, представляю, какая у него рожа будет довольная. Так он любит, когда его просят, по шерстке гладят. Да и пофиг! Не сдохнуть же теперь.

Выхватив изо рта окурок, Чили швырнула его наземь, глубже натянула шляпу и зашагала прямиком к лавке. Высокие ботинки на добрых пару размеров больше нужного, несмотря на плотную шнуровку, болтались на ногах, немилосердно их натирая, зато они были почти новые, не драные и песок в них не забивался. Чего еще желать от обуви?

У приоткрытых дверей Чили все же сбилась с шага, замешкалась, но по теневой стороне, как назло, поползла скрюченная, вечно носящая траур Старуха Боз, которая никогда не отказывала себе в удовольствии наградить ее парой «ласковых» на всю улицу.

— Сука, — прошипела Чили, спешно заскакивая внутрь, и захлопнула за собой дверь.

— Дверь-то оставь... — начал было, оборачиваясь от своих драгоценных полок со всякой всячиной, Раф да так и замер, глядя на нее с высоты огромного роста.

— З... Здрасьте, — выдавила Чили и сунула руки в карманы пропитавшихся песчаной пылью брюк, которые давно уже потеряли первоначальный цвет.

Аромат хлеба окатил волной, заставив все внутренности сжаться в восторженном предвкушении.

— Здрасьте, — мрачно отозвался Большой Раф и демонстративно сложил волосатые ручищи на широкой груди.

Он весь был широкий, начиная с вечно красного лица и заканчивая обутыми в кожаные ковбойские сапоги ногами. На таком лосе местную пустыню перепахать — как нефиг делать, а он, видишь ли, взялся торговать в лавке жратвой да всякими хозяйственными приблудами и тяжелее пары коробок с крупами вряд ли что-то поднимал.

— Я это... — В горле запершило, и Чили сердито откашлялась. Вот же тупость — блеять и заикаться на глазах у этого дебильного амбала. — Я узнать хотела...

— Не слышу, чего ты там бормочешь, — нетерпеливо качнул головой Раф. — Ближе иди.

Чили шмыгнула носом, глянула по сторонам на заставленные всякой снедью полки, раздумывая, стоит ли подчиниться. Ведь отлично он все, сука, слышит. Просто прессует ее. Но голодный желудок вновь дал о себе знать позорно-громким в тишине пустой лавки бурчанием, и Чили, чтобы заглушить эти звуки, сделала несколько шагов вперед, с силой вбивая тяжелые рифленые подошвы в деревянные доски пола.

— Говорю, что это... узнать хотела... Ты, может, дашь крупы?.. Крупы, фунт там... Или, может, хлеба. Если старый — тоже пойдет.

— Ох ты, ох ты! — Большой Раф расплел свои огромные ручищи, подался вперед и оперся локтями о вытертую стойку. — Не верю своим ушам. Грязнуля Бэт пришла меня просить? Нужно предупредить всех — завтра точно выпадет снег!

Чили скрипнула зубами, а руки в карманах сами собой сжались в кулаки.

Данное ей при рождении имя она терпеть не могла, а привязавшееся из-за темного цвета кожи прозвище Грязнуля (спасибо мамочке-шлюхе из племени отави) — и подавно. Но язык пришлось прикусить: пусть глумится, уебок, лишь бы дал жратвы.

— Вот уж чего не ожидал. Вроде сегодня не Равноденствие и не Новый год. За что мне такой подарок? — продолжил упражняться в остроумии Раф.

— Ты меня за дуру-то не держи, — буркнула Чили и повела челюстью из стороны в сторону, стараясь унять ярость, поднимающуюся прямиком из корчащегося в муках желудка. — Я не в долг просить пришла. Тебе брат мой крышу помогал чинить, а ты ему жратвой отдавать обещал. Считай, я за платежом. Все зачтется, не бойся, я с этой едой не сбегу.

— Бежать-то тут некуда, — искренне улыбнулся Раф, но следом глаза его хищно сузились, а на щеках заходили желваки.

Хана. Не будет тебе еды, Чили. Жри песок.

— Брату твоему я бы дал, он мужик дельный и помог мне хорошо. Вот только ты не он, — подтверждая ее печальные предположения, продолжил хозяин лавки. — Ты — сука бешеная. За всю жизнь слова от тебя доброго не слышал. Смотришь всегда так, будто укусить хочешь. А как пальцы мне сломала, помнишь?

Красное лицо Большого Рафа побагровело еще сильнее, и он, оттолкнувшись от стойки, вновь распрямился во весь свой исполинский рост. Оскорбленная, мать его, невинность.

А Чили помнила. Отлично помнила, как сломала ему пальцы и как перед этим те самые пальцы тискали ее крохотную тощую грудь, пока он напирал сзади, прижимая ее к стене. Да, он был пьян и ничего не соображал, но она никогда не считала выпивку оправданием.

— Брату моему о сломанных пальцах расскажи, — глухо и угрожающе посоветовала Чили. — И за что я их тебе сломала, добавить не забудь. А то я, идиотка, промолчала, тебя пожалела.

— Не было ничего! — выкрикнул Раф и хлопнул ладонями по стойке. — Ты, сука, еще и оговорить меня решила! Вон пошла из моей лавки, пока я тебя не пришиб! И без денег не возвращайся!

Чили не особо-то и верила, что дело выгорит, но то, с какой наглостью Раф ее отшил и как все вывернул, вывело ее из равновесия.

— Вот, значит, как ты слово свое держишь, ублюдок! Брат вернется, я ему все в точности передам! Посмотрим, как ты перед ним это повторишь! — выкрикнула она в негодовании, а затем резко развернулась и зашагала к двери.

Говорить им больше было не о чем.

— А ты... ты мне братом своим не тычь! — взвизгнул Раф вслед. Точно поросенок. Она даже не думала, что мужики могут издавать такие звуки. — И вообще, зови его, зови, если хочешь! Не боюсь я ни хрена! Потолкуем как мужчины!

Чили выскочила из лавки, будто в ней внезапно закончился воздух. А впрочем, так оно и было. Дышать рядом с этим ублюдком было абсолютно нечем.

— На хуй иди! — крикнула она в захлопнувшуюся дверь и с силой пнула ее ногой, но тут же припустила прочь — понятно ведь, что одной с этим лосем, когда он трезв, ей не справиться.

Надолго ее прыти, правда, не хватило. Проклятая жара каждый рывок сквозь плотное душное марево делала подвигом, а тяжелые невразмерные ботинки так и тянули остановиться.

Правой, левой, правой. Ну, еще раз левой... Ну, давай же, правая...

Шумно, с хрипом выдохнув, Чили перешла на быстрый шаг и глянула через плечо назад, прикидывая, как, если придется, будет отбиваться. Но оказалось, Раф даже не высунулся на улицу.

Еще бы! Куда ему, такой туше! Сдулся бы в самом начале дистанции.

Презрительно фыркнув, Чили распрямила плечи и зашагала вниз по улице так, будто просто вышла погулять. Даже принялась для поддержания духа насвистывать мелодию одной из тех пошлых песенок, что так любил, налакавшись, голосить Пьяница Дори. А завидев идущую навстречу Матрону Эвелин, и слова припомнила.

— Глазом барышня косит и крива. Видать, рахит. А встанет раком в темноте — не видать изъянов тех!

Последние две строчки она постаралась пропеть как можно громче, чтобы гарантированно достигли единственного слушателя. Бинго! Эвелин возмущенно поджала и без того тонкие губы, выпучила глаза и ускорила шаг настолько, что, когда проходила мимо Чили, длинная юбка ее из дешевого акрила шелестела, будто нашествие саранчи.

— Я елдой не дорожу. Хочешь, в узел завяжу! Вместо дырок по ночам время выпивке отдам! — наддала Чили ей вслед.

— И как только не стыдно тебе, дрянь?! Всего двенадцать, а уже такая грязь на языке! — Обычно Эвелин пробегала молча. Максимум пыхтела да крестилась, а тут вдруг — сюрприз какой — снизошла до того, чтобы остановиться и заговорить.

— Тринадцать мне, — довольная собой, отозвалась Чили и широко улыбнулась.

— Скорей бы уже четырнадцать исполнилось и тебя за решетку упекли, тварь мелкую! В колонию для таких же наглых вонючих сучек! Вот там бы тебя быстро научили рот на замке держать! Кости бы все дубинкой переломали, зубы выбили, волосы вырвали! Ты бы разом как шелковая стала! А я бы посмотрела! Ох, с каким бы удовольствием я посмотрела, как ты в крови будешь захлебываться!

Бледное осунувшееся лицо Матроны перекосилось злобой и такой откровенной ненавистью, что Чили даже стушевалась немного. Ей-то казалось, что у них вполне сносные отношения, а ее подстебы в них — вроде как традиция.

— Ну, судя по тому, что бабы говорят, смотреть — это все, что тебе в жизни перепадало. Эк недотрах крышу-то рвет. — Стараясь не выдать свою растерянность, она пару раз качнула бедрами, демонстрируя, чего Эвелин никогда не получит.

Матрона вспыхнула, замахнулась, будто хотела чем-то кинуть, но затем одернула застиранную кофту и гаденько улыбнулась.

— Жаль мне твоего брата. Если б не пришлось ему тебя с малолетства тянуть, может, женился бы, детишек завел. Столько сил в тебя вложил, а ты такой сукой выросла.

— Даже говорить про него не смей! — вмиг теряя остатки самообладания, выкрикнула Чили. — Сама, что ли, за него хотела? Не мечтай даже, старая фригидная стерва!

Эвелин, испепеляя ее взглядом, плюнула наземь. Чили ответила тем же, только попыталась попасть прямо в цель, но плевок, разумеется, не долетел — зря только ценную влагу потратила. И обе разошлись своей дорогой.

Желудок, игнорируя житейские драмы, опять взялся за свое, сжавшись спазмом.

Тяжко вздохнув и оглядевшись по сторонам, Чили перешла пустую дорогу и, миновав заколоченную церковь, спустилась к дому Редфордов. Изношенная работой миссис Редфорд, спина которой, кажется, никогда не разгибалась, традиционно вкалывала в огороде, изо всех сил стараясь не дать умереть чахлому урожаю. Из всего их захолустного городка только к ней Чили испытывала хоть какие-то теплые чувства, но сейчас было не до них — от голода, жары и жажды начала кружиться голова, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а ноги мерзко отяжелели. Глупо будет сдохнуть из уважения к чьему-то труду.

Перемахнув через низенький покосившийся забор, который миссис Редфорд просила мистера Редфорда подлатать на протяжении последних пяти лет, Чили дернула из рассохшейся земли пару морковок и тут же зашипела от боли. И когда она успела стереть ладони до таких жутких кровавых мозолей? Но сейчас было не до них.

— А ну брось! Брось, я сказала! Воровка! Вот я брату твоему расскажу! — заголосила обобранная миссис Редфорд, заметив, как Чили метнулась обратно через забор. Даже подтрусила немного, будто всерьез собралась в погоню, но, конечно, не в ее возрасте и не с ее здоровьем.

— Спасибо, миссис Редфорд! Я верну! — крикнула Чили с улицы, отсалютовав украденным.

Оторвала ботву, протерла морщинистые бледные бока о рубашку и пошла дальше по улице, откусывая попеременно то от одной морковки, то от другой.

По левую руку косил крышей их с братом дом. Родилась она не здесь, но помнила и знала только его, потрепанный временем, ветрами и песчаными бурями. Этот дом был ее оплотом, ее крепостью, вот только сегодня он казался Чили чужим, незнакомым и неуютным. Пугающим даже.

— Ну нахер, — в полголоса решила она и, шмыгая носом, направилась к северной окраине их крохотного — за десять минут насквозь пройдешь — городишки.

Недалеко от покрытой ржавчиной колонки зависли Чаки Чак и Однорукий Бо. Как всегда, трепались не затыкаясь, хвастались друг перед другом, лениво спорили о чем-то.

Чили никак не могла въехать, каким образом они продолжают приятельствовать, ведь Бо получил свое прозвище после того, как в ночи полез обворовывать соседа, а одна из собак Чака отгрызла ему руку. И еще в большем недоумении была от того, что эту самую собаку, невероятной красоты белую суку, Чак после пристрелил. Она-то уж точно ни в чем не была виновата, охраняла двор, как ей и велели.

Чили вообще любила собак, но бродячих в окрестностях города не осталось — либо сами передохли с голода, либо пошли кому-то в пищу, а в хозяйстве их мог позволить себе содержать только Чак. Они и сейчас были с ним — лежали около колонки, вывалив красные языки в песок. Бока ходили ходуном, глаза стали дурными от жары.

Хозяин-то их чесал языком, прикрывшись от шпарящего солнца широкополой плетеной шляпой, а вокруг стояли несколько полных воды баклажек, и уж, наверное, он вволю попил, пока наполнял их.

— Сучий садист, — проворчала Чили и решительно пошла к колонке.

Собаки, завидев ее, встрепенулись, поднялись с усилием, но ни одна даже зубов не показала. Напротив, все трое принялись вилять хвостами.

— Привет, ребята, — улыбнулась им Чили и взялась за рычаг.

Псы закрутились рядом, толкаясь и поскуливая в ожидании, а когда ледяная вода булькнула, брызнула и полилась ровной струйкой, кинулись жадно ловить ее языками.

— Пейте-пейте, — довольно подбадривала Чили, сама то и дело зачерпывая ее в ладонь.

Она и напилась, и лицо обтерла, и шею, и собакам спины намочила, а те благодарно тыкались большими кожаными носами в ее руки и заглядывали в глаза.

— Хорошие, хорошие ребята. — Отпустив рычаг, Чили села на корточки и оказалась в водовороте из мокрой, остро пахнущей псиной шерсти, мельтешащих хвостов и ласково касающихся языков. Настоящий маленький рай, откуда ее, правда, почти сразу вырвал хриплый окрик Чаки Чака.

— Ты че, девка, охренела?! Руки убери! Не смей их прикармливать, это сторожевые!

Чили плевать на него хотела.

Прикармливать, вот насмешил! Да его несчастные тощие собаки готовы с потрохами отдаться любому за глоток воды и немного ласки. Верность, ее не вбивать надо, а заслуживать.

— Оглохла, блядь?!

Псы кинулись врассыпную, а Чили только на ноги вскочить успела, когда воротник ее старой рубашки оказался в сильных цепких пальцах. Чак ударил так быстро, что она толком ни закрыться, ни отскочить не смогла. Щеку ожгло огнем, в ухе зазвенело. На миг даже перед глазами потемнело.

А Чак под истеричный неумолчный лай замахнулся снова.

— Брат мой руки тебе переломает! — выкрикнула Чили, вскинув лицо и прожигая его яростным взглядом.

Угроза эта не была пустыми словами, и каждый в их зачуханном городишке знал, что обидчикам Чили мало не покажется. Но Чаки, похоже, совсем страх потерял — продолжал сжимать ее ворот и держал руку занесенной. Правда, бить не стал — раздумывал.

А тут еще Однорукий Бо голос подал.

— Ты того, сосед, отпусти девку. Чего с нее?.. Беда же, ну?..

— Беда — это точно, — проворчал Чак. — С головой беда. Ладно. Вали.

Он фыркнул раздраженно и толкнул ее назад так, что Чили спиной проскакала пару шагов и чуть не плюхнулась на задницу.

— Пошла! И не смей больше сторожевых мне портить!

— Сам пошел! — огрызнулась Чили и поторопилась подобру-поздорову ретироваться.

Звон в ухе вроде стих, но щека продолжала гореть, а сильнее щеки болело сердце. Даже слезы на глаза навернулись, размывая окружающий безрадостный пейзаж в мутное желто-красное нечто, но их Чили тут же сердито стерла тыльной стороной ладони. Она пыталась храбриться, вот только ощущение собственной ничтожности никак не желало отпускать, и ужасно хотелось спрятаться ото всех, забиться в самую глубокую нору и уже там как-то пережить очередной пинок жизни.

Возвращаясь обратно к заброшенной церкви, Чили развлекала себя тем, что мстительно представляла, как и правда нажалуется брату на гандона Чака.

Дрался брат не часто, но в этом не было нужды. Он как-то так умел себя поставить, что люди его уважали и побаивались одновременно.

Чили общаться ни хрена не умела, а еще жутко ревновала, когда все эти змеи искали его расположения, звали помочь, советовались. Отнимали его у нее, пусть даже на время. У Чили ведь никого ближе и роднее не было.

Оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никто ее не видит, Чили отодвинула одну из деревяшек, которыми были заколочены окна церкви — нижний гвоздь там торчал только для вида — влезла в темное, пропахшее ладаном и пылью помещение, пробралась между раскиданными скамьями за опрокинутый алтарь. Там давно был припрятан старый клетчатый плед на случай, когда никого не хотелось видеть. В такие дни Чили сбегала сюда, заворачивалась в него и лежала, прислушиваясь к доносящимся извне звукам и представляя, что она умерла, а это отголоски другого мира, мира живых.

Но сегодня мысли о смерти не желали умиротворять. Тяготили, вызывали смутную тревогу. Пришлось, наслаждаясь прохладой и темнотой, заменить их на фантазии о том, как было бы круто выкрасть у Чаки Чака собак и привести их домой. С этими мыслями Чили и уснула.

А когда проснулась, оказалось, что проникающие сквозь щели между досками лучи солнца тянутся длинными полосами влево, почти до самой дальней стены, и цвет у них не бело-желтый, а мягкий, медовый. День клонился к вечеру.

Кое-как поднявшись — за время сна на жестком полу тело здорово затекло, — Чили пошарила руками под перевернутым алтарем и вытащила оттуда еще одну припрятанную вещицу — завернутый в промасленную тряпку пистолет.

Брат подарил его на тринадцатилетие. Сказал: на случай беды. А разве сегодня не беда? Все как с цепи сорвались: наезжают на нее, орут, бьют.

Нападать Чили не собиралась, но, если снова полезут, припугнуть будет самое то.

Размяв ноющие плечи, она сунула пистолет за пояс, выбралась из церкви тем же путем, что пришла, и чуть не спалилась — Святоша Хармс установился на деревянной коробке прямо перед окном, из которого она вылезла. Благо, стоял он к ней спиной и так увлеченно проповедовал пустой улице, что ни увидеть, ни услышать Чили не мог.

— Наш мир погряз в грехе! Вокруг творится насилие и беззаконие! — красивым, хорошо поставленным голосом вещал он, раскинув руки крестом. — Сильный попирает слабого, и никому уже не кажется это неправильным, несправедливым! Повсюду царит звериный закон! Церкви заколочены, вера тает, люди больше не желают обращать свои помыслы к Богу!

Про церкви — это была одна из любимых тем Святоши. Чили его понимала. Шутка ли — человек работу потерял.

Брат рассказывал, будто еще совсем недавно, с десяток лет назад, святоши — священники они вообще-то назывались — были в большом почете, а люди несли им деньги и всякие подношения, чтобы богу о них словечко замолвили. Но когда стали появляться дыры, когда из них, как из опрокинутого помойного ведра, полезло всякое, когда вдруг резко пришлось вместо заколачивания денег учиться выживать, народ переколбасило до ужаса. Чего только не натворили. И, в частности, объявили церкви бойкот. Типа не нужен нам больше этот перевалочный пункт, который только деньги жрет, мы к богу сами, по прямой, добежим и договоримся. И вера стала у каждого своя, кто как ее понимает, а храмы по всей стране принялись заколачивать и даже жечь. Чили ничего этого не помнила — слишком мала была в то время, но брату верила. Раз говорит — значит, так и есть.

— Вернитесь к Богу! — с горечью призывал Святоша Хармс, потрясая потрепанной карманной библией. — Довольно плодить лжебогов и оправдывать грехи самопровозглашенными правилами! Бог един и заповеди его едины! Едины для всех! Только следуя им, мы сможем вновь сделать наш мир цветущим и безопасным!

Неистовый голод после дремы еще не проснулся, а жара наконец-то спала, так что Чили, вздохнув, уселась прямо на песок неподалеку от коробки, на которой стоял Святоша, и принялась чистить да перезаряжать пистолет. Ее всегда умиротворял его глубокий голос и умение красиво складывать слова. К тому же как-то неудобно становилось каждый раз, когда он, оборванный и грязный, с жаром толкал очередную длинную речь, а никто не слушал.

С год назад его вообще побить собирались, чтобы перестал на мозги капать, но брат не дал. Сначала отговорить пытался, а потом вломил парочке самых рьяных — Чаки Чаку и Ледяному Биллу — и все разом успокоились. Даже какие-то чахлые извинения Святоше принесли. Мол, прости, под горячую руку попался, у нас тут пиздец, детей кормить нечем, а ты со своей церковью и богом. Случилось это у Чили на глазах, и с тех пор она испытывала к Святоше что-то вроде покровительственного снисхождения.

— Дьявол рвется к нам! Дырявит саму материю мира и насылает адских тварей на наши города! Дьявол испытывает нас, а мы и рады потерять себя, позабыть все, чему учил Господь, и упасть в море отчаяния и ненависти!

Это была вторая любимая тема Святоши. Адские дыры и рвущиеся из них твари. Чили только раз видела одну из этих дыр, да и то издали, но напугалась так, что ее трясло еще добрых полдня. Брату даже пришлось налить ей немного вискаря. Когда привычный пейзаж вдруг рвется, словно картину с обратной стороны кулаком пробили, и оттуда хлещет клубящееся красное марево, выплескивая с собой жутких созданий на длинных, изломанных под разными углами ногах, поверить в то, что это ад с доставкой на дом, очень легко.

Но брат объяснил, что это не ад, а другой мир. Какая-то физическая аномалия сталкивает два параллельных, вот и получается весь этот пиздец. А еще сказал, что ее надо изучать и что в больших городах этим занимаются очень плотно.

Но в их захолустье никто такой ерундой не страдал. Мужики просто брали оружие и шли в лобовую, заодно пытаясь заглянуть на ту сторону и вытащить ценностей на продажу. Брат и сам ходил, когда совсем припирало, и Чили от страха и невозможности что-то сделать вспоминала Святошу с его проповедями и молилась, как умела, до момента его возвращения.

— Эй, Чили-Пили! — раздалось позади нее.

Такой громкий, звонкий голос мог принадлежать только Соловью Кори, и, обернувшись, Чили увидела его, вихрастого и сероглазого, вместе с извечной его кодлой таких же мелких чумазых разгильдяев. Одноглазый Рики, сын Редфордов, Вшивый Дэни, сынишка Однорукого Бо, и Тупой Мо, отпрыск Чаки Чака (ох и злился его папаша, когда узнал, как сынку прозвали! Но что делать, против правды не попрешь).

— Чего, мелочь, гуляете? — поинтересовалась Чили, прищурилась на еще видимый на горизонте крохотный край кроваво-красного солнца и вновь принялась за оружие, предвкушая уже, что сейчас начнется.

— Ой, это что, пистолет?! — первым среагировал Дэни.

— Настоящий?! — изумился Кори.

— Откуда это у тебя? — со смесью восторга и испуга присоединился Рики, и все четверо парней обступили ее, полностью игнорируя продолжающего распыляться Святошу.

— Брат подарил, — гордо отозвалась Чили и зашипела — барабан съехал прямо по одной из мозолей, прорвав ее. На коже выступила сукровица. — Он уехал ненадолго и велел, если что случится, пользоваться.

— А мне батя через год обещал подарить, — похвастался Соловей. Отец его, Ледяной Билл, был фанатом оружия, так что парень, похоже, не врал, но остальные не обратили на него никакого внимания. У него-то через год, а тут вот он, прямо перед глазами.

— Охуеть! Настоящий пистолет! Вот это круто! — продолжил восхищаться Дэни.

— С ума сойти! — вторил ему Рики. — Папа ни за что бы мне пистолет не дал! А мама уши оторвала, если бы увидела, что я такой в руках держу! Везет тебе!

— Везет, — отозвалась Чили. — Мамка моя меня отцу подбросила, чтобы я работе не мешала. А батя пил-пил и откинулся через пару лет. Только брат и остался.

Она еще скептически похмыкала, но пацаны, не уловив иронии, согласно закивали, продолжая смотреть на оружие в ее руках с придурковатой влюбленностью.

— Пистолет, — наконец отдуплился Тупой Мо и принялся задумчиво ковырять грязным пальцем в носу.

— А чего, ты ж теперь можешь к папке в бар пойти, — внезапно вдохновился Кори. — Вдруг дыра откроется! Полезешь с мужиками на тварей. Или зассышь?

— Я ж не Мо, — фыркнула Чили. — Башка пока варит достаточно, чтобы в дыры не соваться.

Однако мысль о баре была неплоха. Туда она еще не ходила, а можно ведь предложить потаскать в зале подносы. Пусть хоть в полсмены, только лишь за еду. Да и вечерело уже. В город, делая цвета приглушенными, втекали сумерки. Становилось неуютно.

— Знаете чего, — Чили поднялась, отряхнула штаны от песка, финально протерла пистолет тряпицей и убрала за пояс, — а и правда. Пойду в бар, посижу с мужиками. А если чего наклюнется, то и в дыру полезу.

— Мальчики, говорят ли с вами ваши родители о Боге? — наконец попытался поработать более адресно Святоша, но был полностью проигнорирован — вся компания в уважительном молчании стояла посреди улицы и смотрела удаляющейся Чили вслед.

Она спиной эти взгляды чувствовала, но ни разу не обернулась. Пусть думают, что она герой, пусть хоть кто-то думает о ней хорошо.

Бар с бьющим все рекорды оригинальности названием «У Билла» к вечеру любого дня, будь то будни или выходные, неизменно превращался в самое оживленное место города. Женщины в него предпочитали не соваться, так что мужики по окончании работ летели туда, как мухи на свежий навоз, — выпить пива да обсудить свою тяжкую судьбинушку без риска огрести от жены, сестры или матери. Прилагались и развлечения: музычка из допотопных хрипящих динамиков и сисястая официантка Долли-Пэг, которая после вечерней смены неизменно уходила в ночную, отдаваясь тому, кто больше заплатит.

— Главное, чтобы эти говножуи не удумали, будто и я под каждого желающего лягу, — ворчала Чили, подходя к приоткрытым дверям бара. — Если они считают, что гостеприимная дырка прилагается к каждой официантке, то их ждет бо-о-ольшое разочарование и кружкой по башке заодно.

Она все пыталась представить, как будет работать в баре, но давалось это с трудом. Мало того что обслуживать (слово-то какое мерзкое!) придется ублюдков, к которым даже подходить не хочется, так еще и вряд ли возьмут — у Ледяного Билла был вполне определенный вкус на девушек легкого поведения, а Чили не подходила под его стандарты ни внешностью, ни взглядами.

— Пошлет ведь... — тоскливо пробормотала она, замирая с занесенной над ручкой ладонью, но изнутри пахнУло таким сумасшедше соблазнительным ароматом жареного бекона, что она сама не заметила, как оказалась по ту сторону двери.

Компания собралась внушительная: Бывший Шериф Смит, Живодер Тони, Однорукий Бо, Чаки Чак, Новый Шериф Харрис и его младший брат Маленький Харрис, Левша Лур и сучий Большой Раф. Даже мистер Редфорд пришел — забился в самый дальний угол и зыркал оттуда так, будто и сам не понимал, какая нелегкая его сюда принесла. У бара традиционно сидел Пьяница Дори и с наслаждением цедил дармовое бухло. Ледяному Биллу оно окупалось только так, ведь в первую очередь именно ради Дори, а точнее его удивительной способности, мужики и собирались тут каждый день, а уж если не срабатывало, надирались и рассказывали друг другу о своей тяжелой жизни.

Стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание и не глазеть на стоящие перед мужиками тарелки с едой, Чили прошла вдоль стены до бара, за которым царствовал Билл. Ледяным его прозвали за прозрачно-голубой цвет глаз, а загорелое, обветренное, не раз перекроенное драками лицо вкупе с такими глазами делало его похожим на демона из кошмаров.

— Здрасьте. — Сглотнув переполнившую рот слюну, Чили с напускной непринужденностью оперлась на недавно покрытую лаком стойку. — Слушай, Билл, мне бы подработку. Хоть на несколько часов вечером, неважно. Готова брать едой.

Билл в ответ глянул тяжело и продолжил перетирать полотенцем мутные от времени стаканы. Спокойный и уверенный владелец бизнеса, который никогда не прогорит и, соответственно, не лишит своего обладателя куска хлеба. А у Чили внутри вдруг будто лампочка перегорела. Хлоп — и стало совершенно темно.

— Ну, чего ты молчишь-то? — повысила она предательски дрогнувший голос. — У тебя ж много народу бывает. Вечером-то точно помощь нужна. А если шалава твоя приболеет или залетит? Мало ли как оно повернется. Я-то уж точно понадежнее буду.

Хотелось добавить: «Если не возьмешь, я сдохну с голоду», но кого в этом сраном городишке волновала ее смерть?

Билл снова промолчал. Лишь кинул на нее недовольный взгляд. И от этого взгляда, от стоящего за ним безразличия на глаза сами собой навернулись слезы.

— Когда тебя мерин твой придавил, брат тебя к врачу в соседний город на спине волок, — едва слышно проговорила она. Отполированная стойка начала расплываться перед взглядом, а ноги подкосились, и пришлось на ощупь искать стул и взбираться на него, чтобы не упасть. — Он это для тебя просто так сделал, ни за деньги, ни за работу. А стоило ему на несколько дней уехать, как ты все позабыл. Все вы всё позабыли… Всем плевать... и на него... и на меня...

Чили умолкла, сжала челюсти едва не до хруста, зажмурила глаза, и по лицу покатились горячие крупные слезы.

А когда открыла, перед ней оказались тарелка жареной картошки и стакан воды. И Билл стоял рядом, опершись на стойку локтем.

— Ешь, — кивнул он мрачно. — Добро я помню. Но тебя не возьму. У меня уже есть девка на раздаче, мне ее хватает. Да и куда тебе в зал? Ты же мне всех клиентов обматеришь и пивом пообливаешь. Не твое это.

— А что мое? — горько и безысходно спросила Чили внезапно севшим голосом. — Сдохнуть под чьим-нибудь забором?

Темнота изнутри так и рвалась наружу, желая затопить все вокруг, и очень хотелось просто лечь на пол и умереть, и пусть уже оно все оборвется и больше никогда не будет ни страха, ни голода, ни отчаяния. Но инстинкт выживания противился, требовал срочно взять себя в руки хотя бы настолько, чтобы как можно скорее сточить дармовую еду. Еда — это силы. А силы — это возможность еще сколько-то продержаться и найти другую еду или работу. Черт его знает где, но мало ли. Всякое ведь бывает, да?

Картошка оказалась горячая-горячая, обжигала и пальцы, и рот, жалила растрескавшиеся от жары губы солью, но ничего вкуснее Чили, как ей казалось, за всю свою жизнь не ела.

— Поищи еще где-нибудь, — немного смягчившись, предложил Билл, наблюдая за тем, как она одной рукой загребает горсти картошки, а другой держит тарелку чуть набок. — Сходи вон к Эвелин в швейную.

— А она меня, оказывается, ненавидит, — с набитым ртом поделилась Чили и громко шмыгнула носом. — Хочет смотреть, как я буду захлебываться кровью. Но я ходила на почту, на склад, в лавку... и в мастерскую... — Воспоминания о прошлых двух днях возникали в памяти урывками, будто бы нехотя. — Даже к шахте сунулась. Позавчера, вчера, сегодня… Только на живодерню к Тони не пошла — я лучше умру, чем буду помогать забивать скот. Ты был последней надеждой.

— Ну чего я могу сделать? — насупился Билл. — За красивые глаза тебя кормить? Ты вообще знаешь, в каком упадке сейчас экономика? Везде. Не только тут, в нашей глуши, но даже хоть и в столице. По всему миру. Чертовы твари не просто людей положили десятками тысяч, они и валюту обрушили, и рынок подкосили. А с транспортом теперь знаешь какая беда? Перевезти несколько ящиков джина из другого города — целая история и стоит сумасшедших денег. Я тут сам еле кручусь. Почти в убыток себе работаю, понимаешь?

— Конечно, — Чили шмыгнула носом, отправила в рот последнюю порцию картошки и заставила себя улыбнуться. — Конечно, понимаю. У каждого свои проблемы, да? Спасибо за картоху.

Он продолжал смотреть. Недовольно так, будто и правда рассчитывал на понимание, будто верил, она сейчас извинится и постарается убедить его в том, что на самом деле ей ничего не нужно. 

Утрись, ублюдок.

Взяв стакан, Чили слезла с барного стула и, едва волоча ноги в кажущихся непомерно тяжелыми ботинках, направилась к одному из пустующих дальних столиков. А там забилась к самой стене, прижалась спиной к теплому дереву и сквозь то и дело находящую на глаза пелену наблюдала за мужиками.

Вот они пьют, едят, треплются без умолку, выкрикивают что-то, то и дело щиплют Долли-Пэг за широкую задницу, которую она даже не пытается уберечь. И каждого из них кто-то ждет, у каждого семья. Каждый из них кому-то да нужен. И только она одна, совершенно одна…

— Мужики! — Пьяница Дори вдруг бахнул дном кружки о столешницу, крутанулся в сторону зала, потеряв равновесие и чуть не упав, раскинул руки в стороны, словно хотел всех обнять, и разговоры мигом смолкли.

В абсолютной пугающе-неестественной тишине слышалось только завывание поднявшегося на улице ветра.

— Мужики, хватайте ружья! Чую, скоро полезет! — провозгласил Дори.

Гвалт поднялся невообразимый. Будто и не десять человек, повскакивав, орали, перекрикивая друг друга, а целая рота.

Еще сильнее вжавшись в стену, Чили с тревогой наблюдала за тем, как они выхватывают оружие, как потрясают им в воздухе, как торопливо направляются к двери. Бывший Шериф Смит и Чаки Чак под руки вели к выходу оказавшегося не в состоянии так быстро передвигаться Дори. 

Вот он, его звездный час, то, ради чего Билл поит его бесплатным пивом, а остальные жадно следят за каждым движением. По какой-то удивительной насмешке судьбы бесполезный, беспробудный пропойца заранее чувствовал, когда появится очередная дыра, и даже мог приблизительно указать место ее возникновения.

Исход занял каких-нибудь пару минут, после которых вновь воцарилась тишина, но прийти в себя Чили не дали. Ледяной Билл перемахнул через стойку, подлетел к ней, схватил за локоть и потащил на выход следом за всеми. 

— Мы закрываемся, — тараторил он по дороге. — Я сегодня тоже хочу удачу попытать. Долли тут приберется, а ты ей не мешай, топай домой.

На улице к тому времени совсем стемнело и знатно похолодало. Ветер то стихал, то вдруг налетал пробирающими до костей порывами, горстями швыряя в лицо мелкий песок. 

Билл отпустил ее, захлопнул дверь бара, вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и двинулся за продолжающими голосить на все лады мужиками, а Чили так и осталась стоять в падающем из окна квадрате света с зажатым в руке стаканом. Глянула в одну сторону — ни души, только остовы бесполезных, давно уже не работающих фонарей да черные громады домов с редко где горящими окнами. Глянула в другую — там через пару домов их городишке наступал конец, и видно было уходящую вдаль бескрайнюю пустыню в свете лениво ползущей на небо луны.

Нужно последовать совету Билла и идти домой, а завтра уже вновь пытаться что-нибудь придумать. После захода солнца на этих улицах точно не стоило торчать. Но Чили не двигалась с места. Не могла она пойти домой. Сама мысль о том, чтобы открыть дверь и переступить с детства знакомый порог вызывала удушливый приступ паники. Кажется, за последние два дня она туда и не заходила. А где же тогда ночевала?.. Чили нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить. Наверное, в церкви… Куталась от пустынного ночного холода в старый плед, старалась не обращать внимания на голод, мучилась кошмарами... Да, точно. В церкви.

Но теперь и туда не сунешься. С растущим отчаянием Чили осознавала, что страх постепенно парализует ее, сковывает все тело, заставляет горло пересыхать, руки подрагивать, а голову кружиться. Страх не давал ей пойти в пустой одинокий дом, страх не пускал ее в пустую заброшенную церковь. Страх говорил: ты совсем одна, совершенно одна, в полной моей власти и сейчас ты просто захлебнешься мной, жалкая, никому не нужная сука. Захлебнешься и сдохнешь тут, на пороге чертового бара, от разрыва сердца.

И Чили верила ему. Чем дольше она стояла на месте без движения, чем плотнее сгущалась тьма, тем быстрее и отчаяннее билось у нее сердце. 

Ей нужно оказаться среди людей, срочно оказаться среди людей! Хоть с кем-нибудь рядом!

— Су-у-ука… — жалобно проскулила Чили и ринулась обратно к двери бара, но та оказалась заперта, а когда она принялась стучать в стекло, Долли-Пэг обернулась с веником в руках и красноречиво показала ей средний палец. 

— Пожалуйста! — теряя остатки гордости и самообладания, закричала Чили. — Пожалуйста, мне очень нужно войти! Прости, что говорила о тебе плохо! Прости! Ты вовсе не шалава!

Официантка снова обернулась и — о чудо! — пошла к окну. Но оказалось, лишь затем, чтобы задернуть его изнутри шторами. И второе, и третье. Одно за другим, отрезая Чили от единственной надежды не сойти с ума.

Тьма за ее спиной полнилась шорохами, шепотом. Тьма за ее спиной густела и давила. Тьма лезла в ее голову, швыряла в нее какие-то страшные картинки. Еще немного, и…

— Нет! — выкрикнула Чили.

Бросила стакан в песок, вытащила пистолет из-за пояса и кинулась в ту сторону, куда недавно ушли мужики. Она совсем потерялась во времени, да и в пространстве от ужаса ориентировалась плохо. А вдруг они ушли уже очень давно и ей не удастся напасть на их след? Или, может, они двинулись совсем в другую сторону?

Чили бежала так, словно за ней гнались все те демоны преисподней, которых так любил в красках расписывать Святоша Хармс. Летела вперед, не разбирая дороги, пока не натолкнулась на что-то твердое. А это твердое схватило ее за плечи, сжало, и она вскрикнула, забилась, изо всех сил стараясь вырваться из стальной хватки. Оттолкнулась коленом, отлетела в сторону, загнанно дыша и тараща глаза, чтобы хоть что-то рассмотреть в темноте.

— Хорош орать, сука ты тупая! — Впервые в жизни голос Чаки Чака показался Чили таким родным и желанным. — Кой черт ты прибежала? Случилось что? В городе? Что, говори!

— Нет, — с усилием разжав челюсти, вымолвила Чили и согнулась пополам, хватая ртом воздух. — Нет… Я это… просто… с вами.

— Ох, ядрит твою! Ну, это уже не в какие ворота! — возмутился чуть поодаль Живодер Тони.

— Вали домой, Чили! — велел Ледяной Билл, потирая затылок дулом пистолета.

— Нам тут только полоумных девок не хватало! — высказался Большой Раф.

Они все были тут, все, кто ушел из бара попытать удачу. Кое-кто сидел прямо на песке, но в основном все стояли и огня не жгли — готовились.

— Не пойду никуда. — Сердце все еще колотилось как безумное, и дыхание никак не удавалось восстановить, но Чили уже чувствовала, как в окружении живых знакомых людей паника потихоньку отступает. — Я это... с вами. У меня вон тоже пистолет есть.

Она показательно махнула оружием, но Билл тут же выбил его из ее рук.

— Охренела такой штукой перед лицом махать?! Пошла домой, сказал!

— Не, ну, мы, конечно, ждали дыру, но не эту, — гаденько усмехнулся Чаки Чак.

— Да у нее их сразу две, дырки-то, — вторил ему Большой Раф, поднимаясь с земли. — Одна между ног, а вторая в башке, прям между ушей, насквозь. Вали отсюда, говорят тебе. Ты хоть представляешь, что тут будет? Тебя же в первые пару минут в фарш покрошат.

— Тебе-то какая печаль? — окрысилась Чили. — Соберешь в мешок да продашь в своей лавке. Скажешь, курятина. Ты ж псов так продавал уже.

— Нет, ну какая ж ты сука мерзкая! — заголосил Раф с уже знакомым привизгом. — Никогда такого не было! Никогда я собачатину не продавал! У меня отличное мясо всегда! Тони тебе подтвердит!

Чили мотнула головой, словно муху отгоняла. Ори-ори.

Она была согласна выслушивать любые оскорбления и обвинения — все что угодно, лишь бы не оказаться снова одной.

Ледяной Билл поднял руки вверх и отступил, давая понять, что сделал все возможное, а дальше уж ее жизнь — ее собственная забота. Отошел поближе к Бывшему Шерифу. А Чили, пошарив взглядом в темноте, присела на теплый еще песок неподалеку от мистера Редфорда. Он один из всех присутствующих внушал ей доверие, его она и решила держаться.

— Да пусть остается, — внезапно встал на ее защиту Живодер Тони. — У нас все еще свободная страна. Хочет попробовать — пусть.

— Личное дело каждого, — кивнул Новый Шериф Харрис.

— Мне вообще плевать, но прикрывать эту дуру я, если что, не стану, — высказался и Левша Лур, а Маленький Харрис согласно кивнул.

Раф наконец перестал разоряться по поводу оклеветанного честного имени и тоже, как и Ледяной Билл недавно, поднял руки, давая понять, что сдается.

Большинство в этом внезапно организовавшемся голосовании не собирались гнать Чили, и она тихонько выдохнула, завозилась, устраиваясь удобнее.

Городишко их чернел домами вдалеке. Только в паре окон горел свет, но Чили была уверена, никто там сейчас не спит. Все слышали шум, все знают, куда и зачем пошли мужики, все со страхом гадали, удастся ли отбить волну, все ли вернутся невредимыми, да и вообще, все ли вернутся.

В импровизированном лагере тоже было неспокойно. 

Ветер сбавил обороты, перейдя в режим легких, почти невесомых дуновений, свет луны чертил искрящуюся дорожку по уходящему вдаль песчаному океану, на чистом бархатном небе одна за другой загорались звезды. Все вокруг призывало к расслабленности и умиротворению, но от перетоптывающихся в ожидании мужиков едва ли не искры летели.

— Че, Дори, когда уже эта вонючая дыра откроется? — рыкнул Чаки Чак, удобнее перехватывая дробовик.

— Да, Дор, когда? — вторил ему Лур. — Не терпится уже в нее засадить!

Избитая до полусмерти шутка была встречена нервными нестройными смешками.

— Придержи язык, — поморщился Раф, то и дело поглядывая на пистолет в своей руке, будто боялся, что он исчезнет. — Нехера шутить об этом прямо тут, когда скоро появится.

— А ты что, никак зассал? Может, домой пойдешь? — с усмешкой бросил Новый Шериф. — Вон даже девка с нами сидит и не ссыт, а ты уже в мокром.

— Я не боюсь! — оскорбился Раф. — Примета херовая! Херовая примета, мужики! Судьбу не надо за усы дергать, мать вашу!

— Большой Раф — ссыкло, а девка — огонь! — игнорируя его слова, подытожил Живодер Тони, за что старающаяся вообще не отсвечивать Чили была ему очень «благодарна».

— Да какой огонь? Какой огонь-то?! — еще больше распалился Раф и развернулся в ее сторону. — Обычная тупая сука! Смелая она? Ха! Как бы не так! Смелая, а? Ты смелая, Грязнуля Бэт?!

Чили не вслушивалась. Страх одиночества прошел, но на смену ему постепенно поднимался вполне закономерный ужас от ближайшей перспективы.

Куда она, правда, полезла? Зачем? Можно ведь было, раз уж домой никак, двинуть на участок Чаки Чака и поспать в большой будке среди его собак. Или найти Святошу Хармса — тот был безобидный как мерин, а его заповеди и вся та ерунда, что написана в Библии, не позволили бы ему прогнать ее прочь. На худой конец, имелся вариант посидеть и поканючить под дверью миссис Редфорд. Авось она сжалилась бы и пустила к себе переночевать.

Вместо этого она уперлась на пару миль от города, сидит тут среди этих ебаных, трясущихся от страха героев и ждет, когда ее покрошат в фарш. А ведь твари могут хлынуть с минуты на минуту…

— Уснула, что ли?! — гаркнул Большой Раф, нависая над ней, будто глыба.

Чили вздрогнула. И когда только он успел так близко подойти, обсосок волосатый?

— Говорят, ты сильно смелая, — Раф склонился еще ниже, взмахнув перед лицом Чили ее же пистолетом и заставив податься назад. — А я вот ребятам говорю, что ты маленькая хнычущая сучка. Просто ты еще и на голову ебнутая, вот в чем штука. А может... — Он замер на миг, а затем сунул пистолет за пояс сзади и расплылся в изумленной улыбке. — Может, ты за мной прибежала, а? Я еще все думал, чего ты сегодня в лавку приперлась, днем, когда никого не было. Да так смотрела на меня, так смотрела. А теперь вот и сюда пришла. Потекла от меня, а, девчуля?

— Ра-а-аф, ну ты вообще! — протянул Ледяной Билл и фыркнул.

— Да, Раф, эт ты перегнул, — согласился с ним Однорукий Бо.

Кто-то еще выражал свое несогласие, фыркал, хмыкал, но сама Чили не проронила ни слова. Так и сидела, отклонившись спиной назад, и словно загипнотизированная смотрела в глаза Рафа. Что-то в них было такое, по-настоящему страшное. Такое, от которого вместо громкого и четкого предписания идти на хуй, самой хотелось просто исчезнуть, оказаться как можно дальше.

Воздух вдруг будто сгустился, лишая возможности дышать. Внутри щелкнуло, давая сигнал к бегству, но первое же судорожное движение Чили спровоцировало Рафа, и он схватил ее за плечи, вздернул вверх, словно куклу.

— Все-то ты меня достаешь, все на меня наговариваешь, — голос Рафа больше не был громким и визгливым. Теперь он больше напоминал шипение змеи. — Уж и не знаешь, как меня завлечь, шлюха мелкая.

Чили судорожно схватила воздух ртом, попыталась дернуться, но он держал с такой силой, что казалось: сожмет еще покрепче — и переломит кости. 

— Оставь, мужик, ей же всего тринадцать, — лениво велел Чаки Чак.

— Раф, не бесись, девке и так не сладко, — согласился с ним Бывший Шериф.

И все. Все. Никто даже шага не сделал в их сторону. Чили билась, пыталась пинаться, царапала руки Рафа скрюченными пальцами, а остальные делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Даже мистер Редфорд, сучий мистер Редфорд, которого она решила держаться, как самого приличного, отодвинулся подальше и отвернулся!

— Пусти-и! — со смесью ярости и отчаяния еле слышно проскулила Чили, но Раф одной рукой перехватил ее за шею, а другой принялся дергать за подол майки, вытаскивая его из штанов.

— Меня большим-то прозвали не только за рост, — шипел он, ухмыляясь. — Хочешь посмотреть? Хочешь?

Здоровенная ладонь влезла под ткань, шершаво проехалась по животу, сжала левую грудь.

— Брат мой тебя пристрелит! — наконец вернув контроль над голосом, выкрикнула продолжающая безуспешно рваться из его рук Чили. — Шкуру спустит!

— Ну да, ну да, вы ж с ним неразлучные! — презрительно оскалился Раф. — Так чего же ты тут, с нами, а его нет? А хочешь я тебе отвечу? Это потому, что он откинулся. Уже почти весь город знает. Три дня как, да? А ты все братом тычешь да тычешь.

— Неправда! — распахнув глаза, заорала Чили что есть мочи. — Неправда! Он жив! Он в другой город уехал!

— Кстати, как так случилось-то? Везучий ведь сукин сын был… Может, ты его того, сама? Подкралась — и ножом, а?

— Неправда! — срывая голос, продолжала кричать Чили. — Он жив! Мой брат жив! И он вас всех, всех на куски разорвет за то, что вы так… так… 

Она захлебнулась криком, закашлялась, давясь рыданиями.

Большой Раф брезгливо разжал руки и сделал шаг назад.

— Вот и нехер из себя крутую строить, — пробормотал вполголоса.

А у потерявшей опору Чили ноги оказались как переваренные макароны, и она рухнула в песок, врывшись в него стертыми до кровавых мозолей руками. Теми самыми руками, которыми три дня назад она… 

Он рубил дрова на заднем дворе… Глупо, как же глупо, ведь он правда был везунчиком. Столько раз в дыры совался — и ни одной раны, царапин даже не было. А тут чертов кусок бревна… Острая щепка, отлетевшая прямо в горло…

Кровь бьет струей, даже между зажимающими рану пальцами. Ноги скребут по траве, оставляя в земле борозды… 

Он пытался что-то сказать… Что? Что он хотел сказать? Помоги? Прости?

Слишком быстро. Нельзя так быстро…

Она сама копала могилу. Лопатой долбила сухую, как камень, землю всю ночь… 

Он до сих пор там, за домом. Он в могиле. Он умер. 

— Не-е-е-ет! — завыла Чили, повалившись на бок, а проклятые безжалостные воспоминания ломились в голову, стараясь сделать картинку как можно более яркой и подробной. Невыносимой.

Невозможно было жить, зная, что его, ее любимого брата, с которым они и правда всегда были неразлучны, больше нет, и она забыла. Переписала историю. Придумала свою, где он уехал ненадолго и скоро обязательно вернется.

Кажется, кто-то стоял рядом с ней, теребил за одежду, дергал, говорил что-то, но это было в какой-то другой, не имеющей значения реальности. А в ее реальности все горело, пылало, полыхало. И не было возможности сделать ни единого вздоха. И боль рвала жилы, перемалывала кости. В ее реальности была только агония.

— Чили! Эй, Чили, мелочь моя! — Этот голос раздался внезапно и отчетливо, сработав словно спасительная пощечина от истерики. 

Чили дернулась, схватила ртом воздух и резко села. Вокруг толпились люди, несколько, но тот, кому принадлежал этот голос, не был среди них. Он был…

Это походило на струи теплой воды, которые льются по телу, омывая, очищая, расслабляя. Чили распахнула глаза и медленно выдохнула. Покрутила головой, осторожно разминая сведенную судорогой шею. Потрясла руками. Затем оперлась ими о землю и неторопливо поднялась на ноги.

— Она там что, сдохла наконец? — голос Рафа донесся из-за спин окруживших ее мужиков.

Чили раздвинула их руками, пошла ему навстречу. 

— Ну и что ты… — начал было Раф, но она оборвала его одним точным резким ударом по кадыку. 

А когда он согнулся, держась за горло и мучительно пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного ставшего совсем холодным ночного воздуха, вытащила свой пистолет у него из-за пояса, обхватила его за эту самую шею сгибом локтя и развернулась к остальным.

— Привет, ребята. — Пистолет она держала опущенным, даже палец на курок не положила, но никто из тех, к кому она обращалась, не двинулся с места, глядя настороженно и недоумевающе. — Не думал, что снова свидимся. А еще не думал, что мое тело остыть не успеет, а вы уже приметесь гонять мою сестренку, как вшивую собаку. Не ожидал. Верил, вы подобрее окажетесь. Чего вылупились? Странно? Страшно? Мне тоже. Когда щепка мне шею пробила, я думал — все. Но кто ж знал, что вокруг сестры такие суки бездушные. 

— Это… чего это?.. — в воцарившейся тишине выдавил Однорукий Бо.

— Это предупреждение, — ответила Чили, обводя всех внимательным взглядом. — Мы ведь с вами соседями были, помогали друг другу. Вроде все здесь в одной упряжке, все из последних сил бьются, держатся как могут… Ну да ничего, раз вы не готовы своим делиться, я не в претензии. Кто может чужого требовать? Я сам сестре помогу денег заработать. Но если еще хоть одна сука ее пальцем тронет — можете смело новую могилу рыть. Это всем понятно?

Мужики молчали. Растерянно, потрясенно. Чили не знала, почему в их глазах сверкал суеверный страх, ведь она могла просто выжить из ума и нести всякий бред, однако ж они слушали брата и верили ему. Видно, было в ней сейчас что-то такое. Видно, они все это чувствовали. 

— Вижу, что поняли, — удовлетворенно кивнул брат ее головой и наконец отпустил Большого Рафа, который тут же осел на землю. Никто и не подумал к нему подойти. — А теперь советую развернуться. Через пару минут откроется дыра, а вы очень удобно стоите к ней спинами.

Мужики задергались, принялись вертеть головами, не в силах решить, чего им больше бояться и кому оставить открытой спину, а Чили отошла чуть подальше и отвернулась.

«Ничего не бойся, — звучал в ее сознании голос брата. — Сейчас и правда откроется. Но мы пойдем туда вместе, мелочь. Все получится. Ты принесешь добычу и продашь. У тебя будет еда. Обещаю, все получится. Я ходил туда десятки раз — и даже царапины получал случайные, если вдруг отскочить не успевал. Я знаю, что нужно делать, поверь мне».

А Чили верила. Всю свою жизнь она верила только брату, и он ни разу, даже после смерти, не подвел, так можно ли сомневаться, если он снова рядом и обещает, что все будет хорошо?


End file.
